Lost Feelings
by ILOV3BUTT3R
Summary: (Please DM any images that would fit a FemBonnieXOC story) Freddy Fazbear's Diner Emporium has a history of both happiness and despair. However, when a new night guard comes along, can he bring a much needed change to the animatronics, or will they stuff him just like the ones in the past? Rated M for future romance scenes (Female Animatronics, so expect BonnieXNight Guard love).
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking about what else to write about besides Destiny, and the first thing I thought of was FNAF. I am borrowing heavily from other stories I have read, so forgive me if it sounds too familiar (e.g. Christian Knight, Startersoverlegends). I want to thank those authors for giving me inspiration to write. There are two reasons I chose to write a story about that universe. One, it's so open to shape and mold like fresh clay. Two, I kinda have a thing for Female Bonnie. So, without further ado, let me—**

 **Right, I forgot the disclaimer. I think it goes without saying, but I'll make an exception. "I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, I only own my OC's, yadda yadda."**

 _ **Lost Feelings**_

 **Jonathon**

" _There is now way this day could get any worse,"_ Jonathon thought to himself as he huddled in the closet, hoping the animatronics would just pass him by. _"Why can't this just be a normal pizza place? What do they want with me?"_

His thoughts were halted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Hoping to fool them into thinking he had run off down the corridor again, he held his breath. The footsteps stopped right outside his closet. Instinctively pulling himself into a tighter ball, he hoped and prayed they wouldn't find him.

Luckily, the footsteps resumed their path down the hall, and he let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank fuckin' Chri—" Suddenly the door was wrenched open, and he was suddenly yanked to his feet.

"Again, I speak too soon," he spoke. The figure started off towards the storage room that Mr. Fazbear had told Jonathon was off-limits and to be locked at all times, dragging the night guard with them. _"Really wish I had left the lights on,"_ he thought. _"I could see a lot better, but then again, so could they."_

The door was pushed open, and in they went. "What is this?" he asked. The animatronic said nothing, but instead threw him to the ground in the open center of the room. "Why am I here? What do you want from me? What did I do?"

The figure turned to shut the door, then back to him, tilting its head. Jonathon shook his head, saying "If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with." He got to his knees, bowing his head execution style.

 _Earlier that day…_

Jonathon was excited. He had finally gotten his first job, and it was at his favorite place as a kid: Freddy Fazbear's Diner Emporium. "Now I suppose Uncle Tom will leave alone for once, now that I have something to do in my time," he wondered aloud. "Now, where is the—"

"Office? Right this way, sir." He turned, and was surprised to see a middle aged man standing behind him. "You must be the new night guard." Jonathon recovered his wits, stuck his hand out, and replied, "Yes indeed. Jonathon Gildren, at your service."

The man chuckled, before continuing, "Yes, I'm glad you're here. My name is T.G Fazbear, and you happen to be just the man I was looking for. Tell me, have you been acquainted with the place yet?" Jonathon laughed, saying, "Pardon me sir, but I think I explored this place enough as a kid, so forgive me for declining that offer."

Mr. Fazbear grinned and asked, "So you know all about your office, then?" Shaking his head, Jonathon said, "No sir." "Well, what are we waiting for? Follow me!" Without a further moment's ado, he took off with Jonathon in tow.

A few minutes later, Mr. Fazbear had left, leaving Jonathon in his office to ponder what to do until midnight. _"Maybe I'll go see where the animatronics are. I heard they got upgrades."_ He strolled off down the hall towards the main stage. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard kids cheering for the Fazbear band, and started grinning.

 _"I remember the band,"_ he thought. Fond memories of cheering along to pizzeria songs flashed through his mind. He sighed, before turning the corner to see exactly what he had expected: kids cheering as the Fazbear trio jammed along onstage.

"So who might you be?" came a voice from behind Jonathon. Startled, he turned quickly only to practically bump noses with a female animatronic that looked strangely human. "My apologies, ma'am. Jonathon Gildren, at your services," he answered with a sweeping bow. The girl blushed a rosy red. "Ooh, a gentleman! You must be the new night guard."

With a sheepish smile, he said, "That I am. And who are you, if I may ask?" She giggled, saying, "My name is Balloon Girl, but just call me BG." Jonathon had not heard of her, but he assumed this was one of the new animatronics. Suddenly, his watch went off, signaling it was time to get ready for his shift.

"Sorry, but I gotta go get ready." BG started pouting, "Awww, but we just only met." She paused for a few seconds then continued, "How about tonight? I'll introduce you to the others!" Jonathon still had that sheepish look on his face.

"Um, sure. Why not?" She laughed, and walked off. "Bye, Jonathon!" she called. _"Well, that was certainly odd,"_ Jonathon thought.

 _Time skip to 12:00_

Jonathon was settling down in his new office when the desk phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Hello, hello?" _"Strange…"_ he thought. "Yeah, uh, can I help you?

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." Jonathon groaned, thinking _"Great, doesn't even have the decency to actually talk to me."_ He eventually tuned out what the dude said, and was busy combing through his music selection when he heard, "…upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as—" Jonathon nearly leapt out of his chair.

"Wait, what was that about death and damage? Why the hell does that concern a family restaurant?" His mind was racing through what could possibly warrant this voicemail when he heard a crash out in the hallway. He listened to the voicemail, catching things about "the Bite of '87" and "being stuffed into suits". Jonathon heard something walking down the hallway towards his office.

"…check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The recording clicked off, signaling the beginning of six hours of hell.

 _Fast-Forward To Current Time_

 _"Well, never thought I'd leave this world this soon,"_ Jonathon thought. A poem his dad used to read to him before bedtime as a kid suddenly popped into his mind. _"Here goes nothing."_ Jonathon began to whisper the poem as he remembered it.

"Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole. I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul." He paused, waiting for his execution and was met with silence. Taking this as a sign to continue, he began again.

"In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance, my head is bloody but unbowed." Jonathon noticed that he and his captive were no longer alone in the room, but kept whispering. "Beyond this place of wrath and tears looms but the Horror of the shade, and yet the menace of my years finds and shall find me unafraid." He took a deep breath, and raised his voice to a more audible level.

"It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll; I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul." He closed his eyes, and waited to be stuffed into a suit. When nothing happened, he looked up. "Well? Get on with it!" he exclaimed. Another silence. As he was about to say something, a baritone voice spoke up.

"I've heard enough."

Jonathon felt something slam against his head, and blacked out.

 **Alright, how was that? I feel like I messed up in some aspects, especially considering how I plan to have this story end up, but I want to know what you guys and gals think. Like I said before, I want to thank the two main writers who inspired this story, Christian Knight and Startersoverlegends. You guys have been a big influence on my writing, and I really look forward to your stories. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, um, I'm back. I feel like this should have been updated earlier, but I've been working on my other story, the Destiny one a lot, so expect a nice long chapter. I thought that these stories would be easy to write, but they are most certainly not. So, props to those of you have those great stories, you are the real MVP's.**

 **Anyways, with summer camp coming up, I gotta finish this fast. In the famous words of Ray Narvaez Jr…..LLLLLLET'S PLAY!**

 _ **Lost Feelings: That's Interesting…**_

 **Jonathon**

Jonathon instantly regretted shaking his head as he regained consciousness, due to the pounding sensation that assaulted his skull directly after. _'Wha—where am I?'_ He could not make much of his surroundings, save for the table he was strapped to. _'Oh for fu—'_ Another migraine flash, caused him to almost cry out in pain. He could vaguely hear voices chattering in the background, but he couldn't make much out: his ears were throbbing like a flashbang. However, as the noise began to settle down, he could discern sentences.

"—I'm just saying, it's not him!" Slightly high pitched, sounded feminine.

"It's obviously ta same fella, ya bloody feathered freak—." Deep, but still feminine. _'Well, someone has an attitude.'_

"Shut up, you fucking fox." Female, sassy, and somewhat…familiar? "I've seen him before, and I'm telling you he's not the one in the purple. He was here this afternoon; he's actually very sweet." Awww, thanks. A huff sounded, before the baritone voice from earlier sounded: "It doesn't matter if he's not the guy, our scanners still tagged an FBI alert." Now this was getting weird. _'What am I doing in the FBI database?'_ he wondered.

The voice continued, "Now, he may not be dangerous, but he's not going anywhere until I'm satisfied that he's not harmful to anyone." Jonathon snorted, a big mistake that he immediately realized.

The voices stopped instantly. The room was dead silent to the point where Jonathon heard a fly fart. That tiny angelic whisper was soon interrupted by slow footsteps that sounded closer by the second. _'Well, dicks._ ' His heart began to beat faster, and it almost stopped when a light was suddenly turned on, blinding the poor boy.

"Holy dickballs, that's bright," he managed to spit out. As his eyes slowly but surely adjusted, he could make out five figures standing around him. "So, uh, can I get up please?"

Silence. He sighed. "Oookay then." The baritone voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Simple question, simple answer. "My name is Jonathon, Jonathon Gildren."

"Why are you here?" Again, simple. "I needed a job so people would stop asking when I'd get one. Also, I plan to live on my own once I hit eighteen, so yeah. Kinda needed it."

Silence. _'Ten bucks says the next question asks my age.'_ "How old are you?" _'Nailed it.'_

"I am 16, and I go to Woodlawn High—can I ask a question?" They paused, before a sigh was heard. "I suppose."

"Okay, first off—actually, I don't know if I should ask who you are or why I am here." He took a breath, before continuing, "You know what, how about both. You don't have to answer them now, but I'd like answers before I die."

The figures began to look at each other, as if unsure what to do, before one coughed.

"Chica, hit the lights," came the baritone voice again (yet it sounded slightly different for some odd reason), before the solitary light went out, followed by the room's lights turning on. Jonathon looked around, shock and confusion slowly gathering in his thoughts as he realized something about his captives: they were all females, and they were all animatronics.

"Hi, Jonathon." He turned his head to see BG beaming at him, her curls bouncing in the slight breeze generated by the ceiling fan. He tried speaking, but his throat decided to take that moment to dry out. He managed to choke out a few sounds, confusing the animatronic.

"I suppose introductions are in order," came that one baritone voice. Turning his head, he then identified the speaker as none other than the mascot of the diner, Freya Fazbear.

 **Bonnie**

Bonnie was worried. She had watched Freya knock the night guard out, and he was taking a long time to wake up. In the meantime, the bear and Foxy had decided he would be a good argument topic, so the bunny decided she would busy herself in the corner with restringing her guitar (although there wasn't much of a point, seeing as it would just come undone later, due to some fault in the tuning forks). After tuning it, she turned her attention back to the night guard, settling her gaze on his face.

 _'He doesn't seem like an endoskeleton…'_ she noted, observing a slight scar above his right eyebrow. _'He is also pretty cute, too,'_ she added with a giggle. However, that giggle didn't go unnoticed by a certain animatronic. BG took this moment to sidle right up to the bunny and start teasing her.

"You like him already, don't you?" she probed with a mischievous gleam in her eye, causing Bonnie to blush even more than her features normally did. This only provoked the other girl to press further into the topic. "He is pretty handsome, for a teenager. He's also extremely well-mannered, might I add."

Before any more gossip could be had, however, there was a snort heard from said human, causing the entire room to go quiet before Bonnie saw Freya walk over to the table he was strapped to and turn on the "interrogation light", as the animatronics had come to call it.

 _ **Fast forward to immediately after Jonathon's revelation.**_

To say he was stunned would have been quite the understatement. Jonathon had expected a gathering of thugs, or something a lot more menacing. The only thing menacing about this room was the glare he was receiving from a certain cranky fox.

"Hi Foxy. Glad to see you're still grumpy as hell." He tried to wave, forgetting he was still strapped down. Instead, he managed to nearly flip the table in his sarcastic vigor (quite the flimsy little thing, he probably could've broken free on his own), although he managed to catch a glimpse of the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly. Before he could ask to remove said bonds, however, his vision was filled by a large purple blur. As he felt the straps being undone, he looked up, cautious of how his newest acquaintance may react.

What he was met with was a purple bunny, complete with a little bowtie and glittering eyes, staring at him with her mouth ever so slightly open. Jonathon was starstruck by the detail someone had put into her face. Expertly sculpted cheekbones, barely protruding lips, and a natural flush in her cheeks all added to the mystique that he saw in front of him, before he found himself captured by a set of eyes. The night guard could see endless kindness and eagerness gushing from those violet eyes which held him captive at the moment.

' _How come I've never met her before?'_

"Ahem!" The pair turned back to Freya, who had a questioning eyebrow raised before shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips as if to scold.

"Like I said. Introductions." Jon blinked, momentarily forgetting almost everything before a growl brought him back to the real world. "I'm Jonathon, and uh, I'm the new night guard, I guess?" He gestured to Freya as she began to open her mouth, silencing her as he continued, "I know who you are, I met BG earlier, and Foxy and I have a sort of love-hate relationship from when I was a kid—although it's mostly hate from her." He added as an afterthought, hoping to alleviate the all-too serious mood that had settled over the room. He was glad to see a few smiles from his audience, before he said his final piece. "But I don't know or remember the rest of you. Apologies. It's been a while since I was here last."

Almost instantly, a yellow animatronic—a chicken, from her feathers and wing-like arms—shot forward, eager to introduce herself. "I'm Chica! I work in the kitchen when I'm not onstage with the band, so I can see why you don't know me that well." She stepped back as another stepped forward, this time a slightly decrepit fox—almost a mirror image of Foxy, save for a different color scheme. And the fact that she seemed to have been torn apart and hastily had her appendages replaced.

"MAngLe." Her voicebox also appeared to be slightly malfunctioning, causing Jon to feel a sort of pity for the poor girl—wait, girl? She's a robot fox.

' _Then how come they all seem to be as human as you in all but appearance, ey?'_ Jack Sparrow was not a voice he had heard in his head before, but it wasn't like he minded. Before his thoughts could continue, however, the bunny from a minute ago took a step forward, allowing the light to bounce off her eyes in a way that made Jon also fall to his knees.

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Hi, I'm Bonnie. Most of my friends call me BonBon, though, so do feel free to call me either." She grinned, before adding, "Just don't call me late for supper."

 **Bonnie**

Why did she say that? She was never smooth or anything good at being social, so where was this behavior coming from? Before she could take it back, however, the night guard—Jonathon, was his name, she remembered—stood up from the table, flexing his hands to get some feeling back into them.

"Hiya there," he started, slightly grinning, albeit in a nervous way. Scratching his head—Bonnie couldn't tell why she found that so cute—Jonathon turned around, asking Freya, "So am I your prisoner or something? I have to be out of here before the kids start to show up, and I have no clue what ti—" Freya waved him off, answering, "It's around 3 in the morning, you have plenty of time before the shift ends."

"Oh."

Freya sat down, beckoning him to follow her example, asking, "So, before we tell you what you need to know about this place, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Jonathon pursed his lips a bit, seemingly debating, before countering, "If I do, you won't eat, torture, maim, or in any other way, shape or form attempt to prevent me from leaving, right?" Bonnie shook her head, grabbing his attention.

"Nah," Foxy barked. "Although there be no guarantee for the eating part…I'm still pissed at you for stealing my hook last time." She ended her quip with a short snarl. Jonathon's eyes widened, before closing as he hung his head. Sighing, he looked up at Bonnie.

"Alright, but it's not really a long story."

 _That felt weird to write. I don't know why, but it just did. I'm hoping the next chapter will be a lot better and more concise. I feel I'm kinda hoping all over the place with this one._

 _As always, R &R, people. Keeps me going, and keeps the chapters coming. Until next time…_

 _God Bless and Deuces_


	3. So Sorry This Is Taking So Long

Hey guys, I know it's been fucking forever since I updated any of these stories, but I have not given up on any of them. I just get distracted very easily, not to mention that I've been so focused on getting my Eagle scout for a while.

But no matter. I'm here, I'm writing, and I'll have something for you. I know you all hate chapter updates that are like this, but I just wanted to reassure you guys that I'm still working on writing. I thoroughly enjoy writing these stories, and I hope you all do too. Thanks y'all!

P.S: I may or may not have another story in the works. I'll give you a hint as to which universe: Protocol 3.


End file.
